digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
My Week Vlogs
The "My Week Vlogs" are a series of vlogs released by Sparkles*. Much like 11 Minutes with Area 11, they detail processes behind creating music and details about personal lives, except with a much heavier focus on Sparkles* himself. They are also formatted differently than 11 minutes, where each video covers one specific week, and is comprised of 7 sections that focus on each day. On each day, one or two subjects are covered (a gig, Area 11 news, an update on the process of a song, etc). The format of splitting up each vlog by day is eventually discarded, but each vlog still covers one week exactly, excluding the catchup specials. #000 The Sparkles* and the Stripes Uploaded on June 20th, 2014. In his hotel room, Sparkles* expresses his excitement about going to America. He explains how he was also thinking about going to Ghana, but America won the football match so it must be the better country. Sparkles* goes to the airport with Beckii Cruel to get a connecting flight to Amsterdam then on to Seattle. He expresses annoyance about the person sitting next to him not giving Sparkles* space. When he gets to Seattle, Sparkles* notes how America is like England. The next day, he watches some football on ESPN with Beckii, England Vs. Uruguay. He visits a store called Anime World, and sees a rainbow. Episode zero is unique in that it does not follow the standard "My Week" format, in addition, was released two years before episode one. It is likely that this was intended to be a standalone vlog, but was included in the series anyway, hence the "zero" episode. #001 Mixing the 2nd Area 11 Album! On Monday (January 11 2016), Sparkles* heads into the studio (he calls it "Room 5 Studios") to do some mixing. After wondering which came first, normal chess or wizard's chess (from Harry Potter), he meets with Phil. Pro tools crashes later, putting Sparkles* in a bad mood because he lost a bit of mixing work he did. After finishing the song, he plays a quick preview of it. On Tuesday, he heads back to the studio and shows off a plugin that makes tracks sound like they were recorded on vinyl. On Wednesday, he shows of some tracks to InTheLittleWood after they have dinner. On Friday, Parv didn't come in to record for the album, and Sparkles* just mixed. And on Saturday, Sparkles* goes to the Pub with Parv and Kogie, and hopes to finish up mixing the last song on Modern Synthesis. #002 Honking Parv's Special Place On Sunday (January 17 2016), Sparkles* finally finishes Modern Synthesis after working on it the entire day. On Monday, he meets with Leo and Kogie to name the songs on the album and make some final corrections. On Wednesday, he makes some instrumental versions of the songs in the album, later going out drinking and losing at Ping-Pong. On Thursday, Sparkles* goes shopping with Parv, planning to buy up all light bulbs to create a monopoly so they can resell and overcharge. On Friday, Sparkles* alternates between watching TV and cleaning his room. On Saturday, he walks by the River to recharge after all the stress of making the album, and thinks about where he wants to go from there. #003 ICE SKATING! On Sunday (January 24 2016), Sparkles* goes to a gig at 06 Academy, where Kim Churchill and Nahko and Medicine for the People plays. On Monday, he upgrades to Windows 10 and is generally impressed by it. He also expresses annoyance on how acceptable it is to bash gingers. On Tuesday, he does taxes. On Wednesday, he makes and drinks (with an Area 11 mug) hot chocolate for the first time. On Thursday, he goes to London with Parv and Flo. On Friday, he meets with management after sleeping over at Kogie's, and then heads to Alexandra palace with Beckii, Xantia, Connie, Abi, and Jamie to ice skate. He later learns about Dogspotting. On Saturday, Sparkles* and Beckii split after sleeping in a Hotel. Back at Bristol, he show off the Temple Church where he likes to go and think at. He meets up with Seb, and goes to Coffee 1. #004 ROOM TOUR! On Sunday (January 31, 2016), Sparkles* submits his taxes, and brings up that he found a short independent movie called " Picnic Area 11", which had nothing to do with Area 11 but he found it interesting. He celebrates ATLITS' one year anniversary by playing Shi No Barado on the piano. On Monday, he gives a room tour. When he shows his collection of necklaces, a Cassette tape on a chain is briefly visible with just an "A" written on it. He also shows his Roland Piano and black acoustic guitar. On Tuesday, he laments a messed-up sleep schedule from the events of the previous week. On Wednesday, someone cleans the windows of his apartment from the outside. On Thursday, Sparkles* applies to be an extra in Star Wars EP 8. On Friday, he does damage control where a fake email goes out announcing a premature release of Modern Synthesis. He also tries a chicken katsu pasty, "a weird clash of cultures and flavors". On Saturday, the weather was bad and Sparkles* gets a hot chocolate. #005 WHO IS MY VALENTINE'S DAY DATE?? On Sunday, Sparkles* plays around with some synths, later staying up to watch super bowl 50 with InTheLittleWood. During half time, he does a time-lapse where he makes nachos. On Monday, Sparkles* continues to record new music and compose. On Tuesday, he meets up with Parv and Flo to have Pancakes, made with a guitar-shaped spatula. He later shows of a new camera rig. On Wednesday, he goes to see Deadpool with Seb, and they both gave it around 5/10. They both go back to Sparkles* apartment were Sparkles* shows off a bit of a song he's working on. On Thursday, he goes out drinking with Parv and djh3max. They later head back home and make dinner together. Ross listens to Modern Synthesis and approves, saying that it's "Less- synthy-pop". On Friday, someone uses a chainsaw outside Sparkles*'s window. On Saturday, Sparkles* explains that he'll use the fact that Valentine's day was tomorrow to create a click-baity title. Martin and Parv later comes over to watch "It follows", and they liked it. #006 GIGS & GAMES! On Sunday (February 14 2016), Sparkles* edits last week's vlog, and describes how he's going to try and create a narrative for the series. On Monday, he goes on a walk by the river. On Tuesday, he downloads the indie game Undertale, and plays until halfway through the introduction. On Wednesday, he books trains for the Enter Shikari event. On Thursday, he posts a tweet at Beckii. On Friday, he describes how he mostly worked on music this week and skipped through most of it to focus on Saturday's Enter Shikari event. Finally, on Saturday, he goes to see Enter Shikari perform with Dan. Most of the video is his footage from the event. Afterwards, Sparkles* described how he enjoyed it greatly, and goes to a Tequilla bar later. At the end of the Video, he announces that he is running a giveaway for OMAKASE boxes. #007 SEX AT THE ZOO?! On Sunday (February 21 2016), Sparkles* takes a train to some place, but the camera breaks and he does not record anything beyond that. Due to the same problem, no footage was recorded on Monday either. On Tuesday, he fixes his camera, and describes how he's mostly been working on the beginnings of BREAKTHROUGH EP. On Wednesday, he shows an instrumental preview for the song Arguments & Algorithms, describing a bit about the plugins he is using to create the drums and synths. He later eats a pizza. On Thursday, he takes the day off to go to the zoo with InTheLittleWood, where he records a lot of footage of the animals he visits. On Friday, he records the vocals for Arguments & Algorithms, taking the opportunity to show off the mike he uses, a Neumann. On Saturday, he continues work on BREAKTHROUGH, expecting it to be complete very soon. #008 TOP 6 SADDEST ANIME MOMENTS On Sunday (February 28 2016), Sparkles* talks about his to 6 saddest anime moments. In increasing sadness, he lists Gurren Lagann, Guilty Crown, Code Geass, Steins Gate, Evangelion 2.0, and Grave of the Fireflies. Later, Sparkles* finally finishes mastering the BREAKTHROUGH EP. Something worth noting is that when Sparkles* shows his mixing screen, showing the names to the songs, Conclusion is titled "Meet Again", and Prediction is titled "Intro." Conclusion's title was likely based on its lyrics, and Prediction's title may have been a placeholder. On Monday, Sparkles* does some banking stuff. He later sends out the OMAKASE boxes for the people who won the contest he mentioned last week. On Tuesday, he organizes some cables. On Wednesday, he tries some red wine and gives out some top tips on life (don't die and be happy). On Thursday, he meets up with his friend Cat to have dinner at a Japanese restaurant. On Friday, Sparkles* recounts how he sorted through some Area 11 fanmail while drunk on red wine. He previews both Breakdown and Arguments & Algorithms. On Saturday, he does another OMAKASE giveaway, internationally. #009 Left-Handed Drunk Bowling! On Sunday (March 6, 2016), Sparkles* shows how to wrap up a cable. On Monday, Sparkles shows a untitled song he's working on, both on the piano and put into the computer, layered with synths. On Wednesday, some people shoot a rap video across the road, and he makes bacon. On Thursday, Sparkles* starts working on potential ideas for a third Area 11 album, which he says should be released sooner to Modern Synthesis than Modern Synthesis was to All The Lights In The Sky. On Friday, Sparkles* seems to be playing a few seconds of some unidentified game with a minimalist and monochromatic aesthetic. On Saturday, Sparkles* meets Kat's cat, Misty, who really doesn't like Sparkles*'s voice. He goes bowling (where he plays better left-handed) and plays pool (in which he makes an awesome comeback) with Kat, Martyn, Nina, and Jenni. #010 BIRTHDAY! On Sunday (March 13 2016), Sparkles* works on last week's vlog and watches some old movies. On Monday, he plays a "cookie clicker" type game and wastes time. On Tuesday, he talks about some news, how someone made a cover of the song from last week's vlog and how he is preparing to go to London for his Birthday. On Wednesday, Sparkles* rides to London on a bus, where he plays a Nintendo DS and some song is played over a time-lapse. On Saturday, it is Sparkles*'s Birthday, and he meets with Kogie and the Band's management. Later, he meets up with a whole lot of other people at a "zootropolis" themed club and movie showing. On Friday, on the way back to Bristol, Sparkles* finds out that Martyn is in the train behind him, so he gets off the next stop to see if he can get on Martyn's train to find him. He manages it, and they do synchronized vlogging. They also spontaneously decide to go mini-golfing. With each hole, Martyn makes a running joke that before each course's first swing, he would confidently declare "This is how you get a hole in one" before not getting a hole in one. On Saturday, Sparkles* drinks tea and edits this vlog. #011 Sexy eSports Parlour @ i57 On Sunday (March 20th, 2016), Sparkles* goes to Vukovi's gig. On Monday, he plays a random phone basketball game. On Wednesday, he goes to London again to visit Connie. They get to a VIP area on the Tate Modern and analyze the amp of some street musician. On Friday, he continues work on the Watchmaker video. On Saturday, he heads to i57 with Harry. There, he watches various Yogscast members play various games and checks out various merchandise stations. #012 Let's Play VAGINA JENGA On Sunday (March 27, 2016), Sparkles* continues to hang out i57, and meets up with some Yogscast members (where Turps references Radio Sparkles). On Monday, Sparkles* shows off a large variety of noodles he buys. On Tuesday, he points out a flashy boat outside his window. On Wednesday, he plays the Nintendo Mii mobile game. On Thursday, he goes to a gig at the Griphyn with Seb, and watches "Dead!" play. On Friday, he meets up with Stef, Sally and Bekii to go drinking. On Saturday, he continues to hang out with them and do some touristy stuff around Bristol. #013-016 CATCHUP SPECIAL (Part 1) After a long Haitus of My Week vlogs, Sparkles* released this video that was a compilation of all the events that happened while he was away. On Sunday (April 3 2016), Sparkles* goes to Portishead with some friends to go on a walk, where he can sea the sea and Wales. On Monday, he does some maintenance and cleaning up. On Tuesday he meets up with his business manager, and sees the Jungle Book movie with Connie and Kelsey. Thursday was InTheLittleWood's birthday, so he celebrates that. They also visit the Yogscast's studio, where they play around with VR gear. On Friday, he has an Area 11 meeting in London. On Saturday, he sees his family for his mother's birthday. On Sunday (April 10), he tours his childhood home. On Wednesday, he works on the video effects for Watchmaker. On Thurdsay, he gets a haircut. On Saturday, he gets a new phone (iPhone 6S). On Monday (April 18), he gets a fever. On Saturday, he feels good enough to meet with Kogie and Martin. On Monday (April 25), he works on Modern Synthesis artwork, and continues work on the Watchmaker video on Wednesday and Thursday. On Friday, he meets with Leo and Sophia, where Sparkles* films a Thin Crisp eating contest between the two (Sophie wins). #14 CATCHUP SPECIAL (PART 2) After an even longer hiatus, Sparkles* released this video. In May 2016, Sparkles*, Martyn, Sophia and Leo go to the Air Hop again. Over the next few days, he goes to a few tourist-type markets with Sophie. He also watches fail videos and surreal YouTube videos with Sophie and Martyn. Sometime during the next week, he goes to Alice in Wonderland" Through the Looking Glass premiere, where he sees Johnny Depp and Tim Burton live. He films Couch Potatoes with Martyn and watches Eurovision later. He prepares for the Brighton Gig as part of the Modern Synthesis Part 1 tour over the next few days, commenting how he likes Track 9. Over the next few days, Area 11 travel around the country on tour, occasionally filming between gigs. They stop by a market at one point and enjoy a performance of Daft Punk's "Get Lucky" by a brass band. They go out drinking at a comedy club and sign a new record contract. Sparkles* and some friends (including Martyn and Beckii, cosplaying as Zelda) visit MCM for Comicon and later GPK. #15 CATCHUP SPECIAL (PART 3) In June 2016, Sparkles* plays an old game called "Medieval" with Martyn and his cat, Pascal. Later they compete with "Crash Team Racing", and watch "Silence of the Lambs" the following day. He goes to Bath Spa on a picnick on a really nice day. He also does a boat ride with Sophie on the river. Later, Area 11 meet up for a photo shoot in Brighton, where they also stop by an arcade and music store. They listened to the album in the studio with Sarah and Martyn to celebrate its release. They go to Stevenage to sign all the albums the following day. As Sparkles* makes the backing tracks for the tour, he realizes that Sigur Ros is going to be playing in Bristol, but he can't as he is working. He also puts together adverts and equipment. The next day, he records some audio adverts with the rest of the band at Yogcast studios. He later goes back to work on the backing tracks. He then goes to wales to shoot The Contract music video. He plays around on a badly-tuned piano that sounds terrifying at the old bank. He shows some light configuration and plays around with steel wool. #16 CATCHUP SPECIAL (PART 4) In July 2016, After doing signings in Nottingham, Area 11 stop by the place where it all started. Number 49, the building where Sparkles* and Parv lived, and where the first songs were recorded (note: Sparkles* mentions that they recorded Underline there, but the context of what he was talking about suggests he meant Blackline). They head over to the Borderline show later, and an acoustic show in Manchester after that. Parv and Sparkles* record some acoustic stuff for Sugarscape at the YouTube creator space. Sparkles also helps Parv move to a new place. A lot of Sparkles*' friends start playing Pokémon Go, and eventually travels to Bath to play it with Maryn, Hannah, and Caff. He goes to the first Modern Synthesis (Part 1) tour, working on thumbnails between gigs. Unfortunately, he begins to have throat issues which makes it hard for him to sing. Thankfully, it seems to be improved by the second half of the tour. In August 2016, Area 11 head to the opening of the new YouTube creator space. Sparkles* heads to Nerdcon with Maryn and others. In September 2016, nothing really happens but Sparkles* announces that the vlogs have finally caught up. #17 Getting the Band Back Together This occurs over the first week of October 2016. Sparkles* heads to Nottingham to have a reunion with his friends from Uni, but also to visit the flat where he and Parv lived from about 2011 to 2012, where Blackline and a lot of Demos were recorded. He recounts a story from then, how Parv liked to drink milk which Sparkles* thought gross, so they pranked each other by pushing the empty milk cartons on each other's space. The next day is when the reunion actually happens, where Sparkles* meets up with Dan, Bekki, Sally, Sabrina, Eddie, Abi, Martin (not to be confused with Martyn), Chris, and Phil Morton at the Bodega. After that, on Sunday, Sparkles* heads back to Bristol, where his cats are really excited to see him. Later, he meets Martyn but the internet is down at his place. The vlog ends with Kiki hanging out in Sparkles* packed suitcase. #18 TWO GIRLS AT ONCE?! This occurs over the week of October 7th. Sparkles* gets doubley cat-lapped while hanging out with Martyn, later discovering the weird effect of filmed electricity-powered devices (in this case a clock) when the camera records at 60/30 fps and British electricity runs at 50 Hz. The next day Sparkles tries to do some work on his Chromebook but one of his cats starts kneading his arm. Martyn and Sparkles* try out a place called "Flip-out", a trampoline park. After that, they watch the U.S. Presidential debate, marveling on how bad it is. Sparkles* works on moving into Martyn's house. After a few days, Sparkles* talks about how he has been working on "new music and new videos" teasing an "Area 11 project" that will be released soon. He later watches Braille Skateboarding with his cats. #19 I HATE MY FRIENDS On the week of October 14, 2016, Sparkles feels jealous as many of his friends are having fun in Japan while he does some personal data management. He plays a serious song on the piano while looking directly at the camera very seriously. Over the next few days, he works at the studio, even showing a small clip from the Area 11 Vlog 5 when he showed off his equipment. After that, he watches Marvel's Daredevil. The next day, Sparkles* has an interesting bus ride. He observes a racist man trying to get on without paying, before failing to attack the bus driver. It turns out he was taking the wrong bus anyway. He shows off an Unknown instrumental track he's working on that sounds pretty awesome. He again, teases the big the project. #20 The Land of Lego On the week of October 21, 2016, Sparkles* goes to Windsor on holiday with Sophie, going through Slough. There, he visits Legoland, taking footage of the builds and rides, making up most of the first half of the vlog. The day ends with fireworks, and he makes a roast for dinner. The next day he explores Windsor and sees the castle and a sculpture of A Hawker Hurricane. He also visits the quaint town of Eaton, taking some time lapses. He goes home, hangs out a bit with the band, doing more recordings for the project. #21 Mouldy Ass Pumpkin On the week of October 28, 2016, Sparkles* gets a new camera; a GoPro. He tests it by filming some parties, MCM and other friend meetup he goes to. He stops to regale at a car who's tire fell off while driving. On Sunday, he does some aimless wandering at MCM for the last day, stopping to film a small band preforming the Game of Thrones theme. He visits the O2 to watch some more bands play. For Halloween, he visits Harrods shop, which has been decorated for Christmas. Later that night, he visits a YouTube party for Halloween. The next day, he meets up with ApproachingNirvana and chats about music. #22 MARTYN KICKED ME OUT!?! On the week of November 4, 2016, Sparkles* has a molar removed. He later works in the studio for a while, after Martyn "kicks him out". He tries to improve the audio quality of the GoPro by changing out the case. He doesn't vlog for a while, citing how his tooth removal operation is still bothering him and he was working on a "top secret music project" anyway. Martyn freestyle raps with a random word generator. Sparkles shows off the new laptop he's using for portable work, such as vlog editing and demo work. He's using the Alesis Core 1 interface to record guitars and dynamic microphones, a Korg nanoKEY2 for keyboard work, and a small condenser mic. He demonstrates it's efficiency by making a time lapse of him putting together a quick track (using ο as the background music). At the end of the vlog, he plays the 14 second long track, which has vocals, guitars, keyboards, and drums. #23 WE WENT TO A STRIP CLUB?! On the week of November 11, 2016, Sparkles* and Sophie go to a Mexican-themed strip club in London to have dinner, visiting some other shops and bars. In the morning, still in London, he gets a haircut. Back in Bristol, he plays around with his cats. He goes out to dine at another Mexican restaurant with Martyn and another friend. Later, they go shopping as well, checking out some really bad books. #24 Gotta Catch ‘Em All On the week of November 18, 2016, Sparkles* and some friends visit a Christmas market to buy alcohol. The next day, he makes some roast and sings a bit. On Monday, Sparkles* and Martyn take their cats to the vet. Later, they go to a Pokémon party that is a preview/feature of the new Sun and Moon release. Martyn wins a three-way highlighter in a ring toss game, the first winner of the night. They play a few more games, meet some friends, and feature a few people who want to be in a popular vlog. Later, they go out for some drinks. The next day, Sparkles* flies to Berlin and gets a Burgermeister. #25 Trink Mich In Deutschland On the week of November 25, 2016, Hank (from Viewster) made some beer labels with Sparkles* face on them, featuring the "My Week" title. They later try some pubs, and make some pretzels when they get home. The next day, he walks around looks at some shops. He celebrates Thanksgiving with some friends, making some very bad puns. He does more exploration with Hank the next day, later visiting the Berlin wall. He goes to the Olympic stadium to watch Football (Soccer), doing more shopping afterwords. They explore more of Berlin by using a special car-renting service done through apps. After passing by the Brandenburg gate and having some dinner, he heads to the airport to fly back to London. When he gets back, he goes to the hospital to visit his friend who's leg was run over by a car. #26 Cashing In On My Friend’s Misfortune On the week of December 2, 2016, Sparkles works on his LEGO-themed advent calendar, constructing a few star wars things. Earlier in the week, Sparkles* and band work on a photoshoot for Karrang Magazine, "A magazine of rock and roll". As Area 11 prepare to go on tour, Sparkles* takes some cinematic shots of their equipment. Later, they go shopping at two different music shops for some extra supplies they'll need for the tour; Kogie had broken his bass straplock. Sparkles* expresses a desire to own a grand piano. Later, Area 11 do more rehearsing, which Sparkles* is starting to get sick of. A clip is played of them practicing Dream & Reality. #27 Life On The Road On the week of December 9, 2016, Sparkles* visits yet another Christmas market, this time in Manchester. He meets some friends, Liam, BB8 and others ice skating there. He later meets up with his parents and Beckii. They also trap Parv by duct-taping his hands together right before the gig at King Tuts in Glasgow. Sparkles* films, on stage, part of their performance of The Contract and In The Blind (where the audience sings along to the chorus), and After the Flags. Right before Birmingham, Sparkles* gives a update on a very tired band. Before London, Sparkles* gets excited for their biggest show ever. #28 Driving Home For Christmas On the week of December 16, 2016, Sparkles* gives a quick acoustic musical intro. At the tail end of the tour, Sparkles* has gotten really tired and lost a bit of his voice. Back at Martyn's, he gets a free guitar from Ibanez which Martyn uses to make a cover of All Star. He prepares for the final gig of the Modern Synthesis part II, at Thekla in Bristol. After the final gig, Sparkles* plays around a bit with his Korg NanoKey2 and Logic Pro. He also plays a piano cover of Cascada's Everytime We Touch. Before Martyn and Sparkles* leave to go to their places for Christmas, they open each other's gifts; Sparkles* gets a log book for vlogs. #29 Christmas 2016 On the week of December 23, 2016, Sparkles* takes a train to his folk's place in Selby, meeting up with some old friends. On Christmas day, Sparkles* pretends to help cook. He gets a model wind-up derby car. On boxing day, he plays Uno with his family, demonstrating a rather casual approach to keeping their hands unknown to their opponents. While driving back home in Bristol, Sparkles* shows off the extreme fog he encounters. #30 NYE 2016 On the week of December 30, 2016, Sparkles* puts a light show device in his hallway and replaces most of the bulbs with coloured ones in preparation for his new year's eve party. He also gets a massive chocolate bar from his sister that looks like a penguin. Sparkles* party goes well, as they get drunk, watch Big Ben toll, and light sparklers on Sparkles*' balcony. After the party, in the morning, they hang around and watch fail videos. #31 Q&A On the week of January 6, 2017, Sparkles* does taxes. As this is very boring, he decides to dedicate the entire video to answering questions on twitter. Abridged Pertinent Questions and Answers: Q: When are you aiming to have a new album out? A: As soon as possible, and they're writing one now. Q: Will we ever get Modern Synthesis 「COMPLETE」? A: Outside of some far-future 10 year anniversary event, no. Q: For someone who wants to get into music production, what software do you suggest? A: Some good, cheap, starting software is FL Studio, Cubase, and Garageband/Logic Pro. Q: How do you use your Akai MPK mini on tour? A: Triggering loops, backings; playing synths Q: How did you learn to write music? A: Self-taught outside music lessons to read notes. When he was a kid, he would try to remember songs he heard on the radio by playing it, but would fill his memory gaps with his own style. Q: Have you got any ideas for the next album, and will the next album be a different style to Modern Synthesis? A: Lots of ideas, and it will be different; a progression. Q: How did you come up with the word "Prelogue" and what is its definition? A: He had this thing called Prologue, and he needed a word for what came before the prologue. Q: Is Area 11 going to write any more anime-themed songs? :D A: No #32 What My Week Sounded Like On the week of January 13, 2017, Sparkles* decides to do something interesting: express his week in one long piano song (and have all the footage shown in black and white). It is very dark, but over the course of the song footage of bowling, lunch, old holiday decorations, and many, many shots of his cats are shown. The song is almost entirely a variation on μ. #33 New Adventures On the week of January 20th, 2017, Sparkles* finally moves out of Martyn's house. He later plans to go to London for a few weeks, Berlin for a few weeks, and then to move into his own house in London, all while keeping his stuff in Martyn's garage. He works on packing, but is interrupted by a double cat lap (they know he's leaving). The second half of the vlog features Sparkles* and Martyn's work on their new song, "Gravity". One of their cats works as a "producer". #34 Sexy Soirée On the week of January 27, 2017, Sparkles* finally leaves Martyn's house and heads into London. Sparkles* feels very emotional about it, especially regarding the cats. In the mean time, he stays at Connie's house while she's away. He gets to hang out with his new temporary roommates at a party where someone made their house into a ball pit. Later, he celebrates Abbie's birthday, where he and a few other friends go shopping and have dinner at a Mexican restaurant. The next day, Sparkles* goes to Stevenage to do some accounting work. He later chills at a party at Connie's. #35 If you get this joke I'll EAT MY HAT! On the week of February 3, 2017, Sparkles* continues shopping around London with his friends. He also writes a short bit of piano something on his MPK mini, apparently along with a lot of other secret Area 11 work (that were apparently "very good and sweet"). The next day, he meets up with Beckii for the first time in a while. He watches the Super Bowl at Connie's, which is the first one in a long time he doesn't watch with Martyn. Over the course of the next few days, he has dinner with various friends individually. One of his roommates plays a southern-style tune on a guitar. He then flies to Berlin, doing a traditional Sparkles* time-lapse of the flight. #36 You can't spell stamped without STD On the week of February 10, 2017, Sparkles* rides on a tram in Berlin to meet with Hank at Brandenburg gate to work on "secret projects". After taking a bunch of other trains (going the wrong way at one point), Hank and Sparkles* get some spicy chicken. They also check out some urban water pumps in Berlin. On Saturday, they go to Hamburg where a B&B has an indoor skeleton dressed up in winter gear. They visit various breweries, and check out some guitars at a music store. Back at Berlin, they watch a premier of a new movie, Immigration Game. #37 Moving into my Berlin flat! On the week of February 17, 2017, Sparkles* planned to go to a football game but didn't as Raphael didn't show up. Later, he watches the premier of Logan, which he finds pretty awesome if a bit graphic. Right after the movie, he visits his new temporary flat in Berlin. He gets a ride the next day to get some furniture, and his friends play Shi No Barado to troll him on the radio. For dinner, he has Cornbread for the first time. The next day he meets up Ben from viewster to discuss business regarding the vlogs. After setting up his room, he gives a quick tour. #38 Puppies & Fightin' On the week of February 24, 2017, Sparkles* continues to tour around Berlin, getting drunk, and watching football (soccer). He expresses excitement over the prospect of fighting between fans. However, the next cut is back at his flat as he plays around with a dog. The next day, Sparkles* and Hank celebrate Hank's first Pancake day, discussing the difference between pancakes and flapjacks. Later they get Turkish barbecue, and Sparkles* pays for Hank and Susie to thank them for letting him stay before he moved into his new flat. #39 Mr Crab & The New Area 11 Album On the week of March 3, 2017, Sparkles* goes to see Young Guns and Lower Than Atlantis perform live at a venue close to his flat. He shows some footage of this. The next few days, he continues to explore the local restaurants with Hank and Susie. They later take advantage of Sparkles*' minimalist flat to project a movie on the wall. At the end of the vlog, Sparkles* explains that outside going to restaurants, he has been working hard on the demos for the third Area 11 album. He shows off his new Blue Yeti microphone, Audio Technica headphones, and Nektar Impact LX61+ keyboard. He also gives about 2 seconds of the demo, as recorded by his camera through some headphones, so not much is made out. He reiterates that Area 11 does not want to show incomplete work, and so that's as much as he will show before a song is completed. He describes that, for inspiration, he walks around the area or talk to his new plant friend, Shmekel. #40 5am Trumpet On the week of March 10, 2017, Sparkles* goes the Olympic stadium again for football (soccer), this time with Susie after everyone else bailed. Sparkles* gives a bit of history regarding the stadium. Later, he gives some street performers money for their accordion show. He gets less lucky with music as the sound of a loud trumpet resonates through the city streets at 5 am. On his last day in Berlin, he checks out some famous Berlin architecture, including the Berliner Dome, where he shows some bullet holes in the pillars from WWII. Wandering around, they eventually find a way to the top where few go. On the way out, they play around with some play structures in some parks. Back in London, Sparkles* is the first person out of the plane. He first meets up with Leo, to go to watch some local London bands, Orchards and Vukovi, known for supporting Area 11. #41 Happy Bowling On the week of March 17, 2017, it's the evening of Sparkles*' Birthday, and so he invites a bunch of his friends to get drunk and go bowling. This takes up the majority of the vlog. After that, he goes touring around London and Stafford. He finds a piano at an roof garden at canary warf, and so plays a small sample of a song. He shows of the unique system of wine purchasing at Vagabond. #42 ChalkFam PrimroseChill On the week of March 24, 2017, Sparkles* hangs out with Sophie's pet bearded dragons, Lucky and Happy. Later, he goes over to Kogie's house, and gets a tour and a weird head massage thing. While his London flat situation is being processed, he stays over at Kogie's house. The next day, he goes to Thorpe Park, an amusement park, for the first time. Later that day, he goes back to Bristol to hand out with Martyn while his flat situation is still being worked out. They go bowling later, and Martyn crushes all the games. #43 My New Flat in London On the week of March 31, 2017, Sparkles* opens with the vlog with him playing piano. It is undetermined whether or not it is a cover or a new song. He goes bowling again with Martyn and others. At some points during this time, Sparkles* is helping Martyn with some songs. Later, he returns to Martyn's garage with all of his stuff as he is planning to move to his new London flat, apparently with Leo. He stops by the flat before the move and after, showing off the view and the unfurnished space. #44 Amsterdam's Local Delicacies On the week of April 6, 2017, Sparkles* goes to the Tate Modern, although the announcement is inaudible due to wind on the balcony of his flat. He hangs out with Leo and Kogi on Primrose Hill, drinking beer. The next day, Kogie stops by Sparkles* flat to work on writing the third Area 11 album, however, he gets lost. Sparkles then gets some humor when he sees Kogie but Kogie doesn't see him. Sparkles* meets up with management and accountants regarding Album 3. Later, Sparkles* pets Connie's hair and weirds out commuters. He hangs out with her, drinking alcohol and reading her book. #45 Insomnia 60 On the week of April 14, 2017 (Sparkles* skipped a day), Sparkles* and Friends go to Insomnia 60 and hang out in the Twitch lounge. Appropriately, Sparkles* is really tired. He speaks of his dreams of having sand in his mouth, and all his friends share similar dream experiences. Sparkles* later tries to get some sleep on a couch. In the second day of Insomnia Sparkles goes to watch Chase & Status, an electronic band group, before later attending a party-like event. In the morning, Sparkles* spies a cottontail Rabbit, then plays some arcade rhythm games. Some of his friends do a talk, which attends. He sees a live orchestral performance of the Legend of Zelda theme. After wrapping up a few more activities, Sparkles* flies back out to Berlin. #46 Ghost and Cocktails On the week of April 21, 2017, Sparkles* makes fun of Hank for playing minecraft. He later goes and sees a gig for a band named Ghost. This takes up the majority of the vlog. The next day, Sparkles* called them "his new favorite band". Sophie flies over to visit Sparkles* in Berlin, and they go touring around the city. They go and visit the Monkey Bar, which overlooks the zoo, and then go bowling. #47 I CRASHED A CAR (that wasn't even mine) On the week of April 28, 2017, Sparkles* continues to tour around Berlin with Sophie, showing off his favorite train stop: "Schlesisches Tor". He also goes to the May Day celebration in a park. He talks about one of the downsides to living in Berlin is the very inconsistent weather. He visits the DDR Museum. In it, there is a driving simulator that simulates driving in East Berlin, which Sparkles* uses. He crashes several times. He also visits the old National Gallery. #48 VIP #49 Eurovision Drinking Game #50 What would you ask a Meeseeks for? #51 Slam Dunk 2017 #52 Four Legs Good, Two Legs Bad Category:Area 11 Category:Sparkles* Category:Videos Category:Vlog